The Surprise On Her Birthday And His
by Therkita
Summary: The Tsubasa Group land on yet another dimension called Earth. April 1, it was Sakura's birthday and everyone celebrated! But is their another one who celebrates their birthday on this day? Review please! one shot but pretty long! X.x


April 1 Sakura (CCC & TRC) and Syaoran's (TRC) BIRTHDAY

April 1 Sakura (CCS & TRC) and Syaoran's (TRC) BIRTHDAY!

a Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Fan Fiction

April 1! Sakura's Birthday! And someone else! But no one knows except for him. Have you guessed? Yes! Your right! It's Syaoran's birthday too! Given by the one he love's... Sakura!

In a world called earth, everything is normal. Just like the normal century your in, Syaoran and his group arrived and of course in search of feathers. They rented a beautiful house and stayed there.

It was a bright spring day. Sakura, Fai and Mokona were in the kitchen baking a cake. Sakura smiled looking at the cake. It was her birthday but she didn't want to tell anyone. She was shy and she didn't want to really want to make a big fuss over it so she just kept quiet.

Flashback

"Happy birthday princess Sakura!" Yukito said smiling.

"Do we have enough food here? It seems little for an appetite like yours." Touya teased.

"You're so mean onii-chan! You're my big brother and you still tease me like that! I could never eat this much! Really!"Sakura said frustrated.

"Your highness…" Yukito looked at Touya signaling him to stop teasing Sakura. "We should all share it your highness. The head cook said he made the meals extra special just for your birthday. He said it was the best meal he ever made!"

"Really? All the cakes the head cook bakes are all delicious" Sakura said. "And… I really want to thank you for coming! The fact that I can spend my birthday with you, , makes me really, really happy!" Sakura blushed as she turned to the empty chair.

End of flashback

"_But I still wonder who I was talking to up to now…"_ Sakura wondered still smiling at the cake

Suddenly Fai noticed her smiling at the cake and thought of something.

"Sakura-chan, when is your birthday?" asked Fai with a smile on his face.

Sakura was shocked.

"_I was just thinking about it and suddenly Fai-san asks me. Uh oh…"_

" Umm... etou... uhh... ehehe… umm…" Sakura blushed.

"It's today isn't it, Sakura-chan?" Fai asked smiling. Sakura just nodded her head.

"Huuuwawwwwwwww!! Today!? HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WE SHOULD CELEBRATE!!" Fai cheered.

"Yahhhh party!!" Mokona exclaimed

"Demo... wait... it's alright... don't have to!" Sakura said. "If Kuro-sama and Syaoran-kun say yes, then we WILL have a PARTEH!!" Fai said looking super excited

"Ha...hai." Sakura finally smiled.

"_Just a small party won't hurt… right?" _Sakura thought following Fai_._

They ran to Kurogane and Syaoran! They were training outside the garden with their swords. Syaoran was getting good day after day.

"_I have to get a gift for Sakura. It's her birthday today. But I won't tell her it's my birthday too. She might go buy me a gift and it will just trouble her. I'll just keep quiet here." _Syaoran thought.

"Okay hold your sword like that and-"Kurogane was cut off with his sentence when suddenly Fai burst out of the house shouting "KYAAAH! Kuro-sama! Syaoran-kun! Do you mind if we interrupt training!"

"Grrrr! I was teaching the kid something very important and then here you are shouting!" Kurogane shouted angrily. He doesn't like being disturbed.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Asked Syaoran. He noticed Sakura blushing.

"It's Sakura-chan's birthday!! WEEEEEEE SHOULD CELEBRATE BUT SAKURA SAID TO ASK IF IT'S OK WITH YOU GUYS!" Fai said excitedly.

Kurogane simply nodded.

"Of course! Anything for the princess." Smiled Syaoran. Sakura blushed with what Syaoran said. Syaoran finally realized what he said and blushed too.

"Umm it's just that… I… uhhh it's the princesses' birthday… and so... and she is a princess... so we… should... ahh… we should give her a party." Syaoran was shaking.

Sakura finally smiled.

"Hehe! Nice move there Syaoran-kun!" Fai whispered to Syaoran's ear. Syaoran blushed even harder but suddenly stopped blushing.

"Now, Sakura-chan. Go to your room and stay there until we call u to go down. Don't even peek ok? We'll make this the greatest birthday you ever received!" Fai said

So Sakura stayed in her room and the three boys went downstairs. Including Mokona.

Syaoran volunteered to buy the decoration. Kurogane went with Syaoran. Fai and Mokona cooked the food.

"_That way I can buy the gift for Sakura!" _Syaoran thought.

Syaoran and Kurogane arrived in the decoration store. They bought balloons, streamers, party hats, a "happy Birthday" banner, plastic cups and paper plates.

When they left the store Syaoran asked Kurogane if he can go somewhere and said he can go back to the house. Kurogane nodded but instead of going back to the house, he followed him. Syaoran was headed to the gift shop and was looking at what he can buy. Kurogane watched from a distance.

Syaoran looked at the bracelet/necklace section of the store. He found the perfect gift!

It was a necklace with a Cherry blossom on it. It was pink and it sparkled when it hit the light. "I'll get this for her! It's perfect! She would love it!" Syaoran paid for the gift then Kurogane left so Syaoran won't suspect that he was watching.

When Syaoran arrived in the house he first went to his room and kept the necklace in the drawer. He left his room and before he went down he went to Sakura's door and knocked. "Come in." Syaoran opened the door. "Oh Syaoran-kun! Hello!" Sakura said.

"Umm… I just wanted to see if you're ok. Not bored or anything princess." Syaoran said blushing.

"Arigato, Syaoran-kun! Please don't worry about me! I'm alright! You are very kind Syaoran-kun!" Sakura smiled at him.

"Oh ok princess… I'll go down now. Please keep yourself busy so you won't get bored."

Syaoran left and went downstairs. Taking Syaoran's advice. She got a book and started reading.

Downstairs

"Mokona, can you get the flour please." Fai asked.

"Hai! Here Fai" Mokona handed over the flour.

"Arigato." Fai poured the flour in to the bowl and started mixing.

While Fai and Mokona made the food, Kurogane and Syaoran started decorating the living room where they would have the party. Kurogane pushed the sofa on to the side and hung the streamers and the banner. Syaoran blew the balloons and hung them in the corners of the room. Syaoran was smiling non-stop. Kurogane noticed he is hiding something.

"Kid, are you hiding something?" Kurogane asked.

"Uhh, nothing. No. Nothing really." Syaoran shrugged.

"_I knew it I'll be caught somehow." _Syaoran said in his mind.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth." Kurogane said.

"Umm… It's my birthday too." Syaoran said in a soft voice.

"Huh? Really it's your birthday too? Why didn't you tell us? To the princess at least." Kurogane asked.

"It's nothing really. I don't even know if it's my real birthday. The princess gave it to me when she invited me to her birthday so I celebrate my birthday on this day." Syaoran answered.

"Ahh! So the princess gave your birthday. I see" Kurogane now suddenly understands.

"Please don't tell! Please keep a secret?" Syaoran asked.

Kurogane nodded his head but he had other things in his mind. "I'll just go upstairs" Kurogane said. Syaoran just nodded his head continuing blowing the balloons.

Kurogane knocked on the door of the princess. "Princess." Kurogane said opening the door.

"So did you do it? His face looks all flushed today and he looked like he was hiding something." Sakura said jumping of her bed and closing the book.

"You actually noticed but you were right all along." Kurogane said.

"What was bothering him?" Sakura asked.

"It's his birthday too but he didn't want to trouble you." Kurogane said sitting on a chair.

"OH! So it's his birthday too!! I have to get him a gift! Please don't tell him!" Sakura said excited to get him a gift!

"But how will I go down?" Sakura said worried.

"I'll help you go down. Just blindfold your eyes then I'll help you go down the stairs and out the door." Kurogane volunteered. Wow Kurogane is actually helping! XD ok on to the story

Sakura blindfolded her eyes and Kurogane helped her to go down.

"Princess!" Syaoran said wondering why she is blindfolded.

"She's going out. She got bored in her room so I helped her go down." Kurogane said.

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun! I'm just going to go out! Please don't worry about me!" Sakura said affirming still blind folded.

"Alright. But please be careful" Syaoran said worried. "Hai!" Sakura stepped out the door, took out the blindfold and left.

Sakura went to the same gift shop Syaoran went to and looked for a gift. She looked around but couldn't find anything. She went to a corner of the shop and saw a tiny box. She opened it and saw a small claw with some fur on the top. The tip was very sharp that can almost give you a wound. The claw was attached to a small string. There was a small piece of paper that said "a claw of a wolf." Sakura remembered that she once saw in a book that Syaoran meant "little wolf". She got so excited that she went straight to the counter and bought it right away. She also bought a gift wrapper so she can wrap it. She went to a small café, got a drink, and started wrapping the gift.

Back in the house

Fai and Mokona were finished cooking some food. They cooked spaghetti, fried chicken, some cookies and other sweet things. All they had to do now was decorate the cake. They spreaded some white icing all over the cake. Then they got some pink icing and place it in a plastic bag and made a hole in the end. Fai squeezed the icing in the cake and wrote the words "Happy birthday to our dearest Sakura! Love Mokona, Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran" He drew two cherry blossom flowers on the sides. To finish it up, he added pink icing in the sides of the cake that look like waves.

"There finish! I hope Sakura-chan likes it!" Fai exclaimed.

"Sakura would love it! It's so pretty and cute!" Mokona said.

"Arigato Mokona" Fai went into the living room holding the cake and place it in the table where all the food was placed. Suddenly a ring was heard from the door! It was Sakura!

"Everybody hide!" Fai said.

"Do I- hey!" Kurogane said

"Shhh! Quiet kuro-pii!"

Sakura opened the door.

"Why is it dark?" Sakura asked.

"SURPRISE!!"

"Oh my!" Sakura smiled! She was so surprised.

"Happy birthday Princess Sakura!" Syaoran said.

After Fai said "Happy birthday Sakura-chan."

Then Kurogane "Happy birthday."

Mokona went over to Sakura and kissed her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!"

"Arigato Moko-chan! Arigato guzaimas everybody!" Sakura said so happy!

The party went on. They played games, ate food, and played music. Soon it was approaching midnight. Syaoran thought it would be nice to give her the gift already. Sakura was in her room. Tired but so very happy! Suddenly a knock came to the door.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Princess, may I come in?" It was Syaoran in the door.

"Syaoran-kun." Sakura said opening the door.

"I… I have something for you." Syaoran blushed. He didn't know what to do.

"Eh?"

Syaoran reached out his hand and handed the gift. Sakura opened and was so amazed. It was the cherry blossom necklace.

"Oh Syaoran-kun!! You didn't have to!" Sakura said suddenly hugging him! She didn't know what she was doing again. She was too happy to notice. Syaoran did nothing but blush.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"You- you're welcome." Syaoran said still blushing.

"And happy birthday, Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura finally said.

"Eh? How did you?" Syaoran stopped blushing.

"I asked Kurogane-san to ask you. You seemed really bothered a while ago." Sakura smiled again. She went over to her drawer and took something out. It was the gift for Syaoran.

"Here it's for you!! Happy birthday!" Sakura said smiling.

Syaoran took the box and unwrapped it. He opened the box and saw the claw that was attached with string.

"Th-Thank you very much Princess!" Syaoran said.

"No, Syaoran-kun. Thank you very much! You helped me out so much! You got many of my feathers already. Thank you!" Sakura said.

"Anything for you princess." Syaoran said.

They both smiled at each other.

"It's getting late. You should sleep already, your highness"

"You too Syaoran-kun. Goodnight. Happy birthday!" Sakura said,

"Goodnight. Happy birthday!"

Syaoran walked out the door and went to his room.

_I want to help you Sakura because I love you. And I want to be with you. So whatever happens, I'll be by your side always!_

And with that thought, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
